The Three Musketeers' Love Triangle
by givemeinspiration
Summary: Troy, Sharpay & Gabriella were the 3 musketeers. Then love interwined & ruined their friendship. What happens when Troy wants to be friends with Sharpay again? What will Gabriella do to stop them? Sharpay won't go down without a fight. I don't own anythin
1. Trailer

**Remember those kiddy days,**

Shows awkward 13 year olds by the name of Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella

**Who would've ever imagined that they would soon become the 3 musketeers?**

Shows all three teenagers laughing and goofing around and getting yelled at by a librarian

**But as time goes on, a deadly love triangle forms, and their friendship will never be the same,**

"_Just admit it Troy! You've liked Sharpay more than you've ever liked me! Just please, choose between us. We can't go on like this. " Gabriella yells. _

_**What did little Troy and Gabriella not notice?**_

Shows Sharpay right next to Troy's door listening to the argument

**What happens when Sharpay is tired of fighting?**

"_Get over yourself Bolton! I'm going out with Zeke! I'm done with waiting for you to choose between me and Gabi. So I've helped you with your decision." Sharpay says as tears run down her face. _

**But that was Sharpay's biggest mistake,**

Shows Troy and Gabriella walking through the hallway, hand in hand as a couple, walking right past Sharpay.

**Nothing would ever be the same,**

Shows Gabriella arguing with Sharpay. "_You're just mad that Troy choose me over you Sharpay! For once I was picked over you! I've been so sick of living in your shadow, but not anymore. I'm the one that won!"_

**But there's only so much a girl can take,**

Shows Sharpay walking away as Gabriella and Troy hand in hand talk to the popular kids, she is finally giving up on their friendship.

**Why make yourself vulnerable to being hurt, when you could run away?**

"_We both knew that after the day you asked Gabi out, nothing would ever be the same. There's no point in fixing our friendship. It's like why risks hurting yourself by fixing a broken mirror?" Sharpay says coldly. _

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

"_I wish we could go back to them kiddy days. Back when we were the three musketeers. What happened to us Pay? How could've I let you out of my life?"_

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

"_I've always loved you Troy, and I never stopped. Letting you go to Gabriella was the biggest mistake of my life."_

Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

"_Life doesn't wait for you my dear. The past is the past."_

A picture of Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay that had been shredded up into pieces, but has been taped back together is shown.


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

Aha so how do you guys like the trailer? I'm going to be working mostly on this story for now. Pleaseplease read&&review. Give me some ideas, you have no idea how much it means to me(:


	3. Beginning of the Three Musketeers

**(Sharpay POV)**

Riiiiiiiing! The shrill ring of the tardy bell was heard overhead. I frantically ran down the hallway. _That was definitely the last time I would count on Ryan to wake me up for school_ I thought. I finally reached Mr. Smith's 8th grade English class. He was busy writing the warm up on the board as I quietly tip-toed in. I slid into my seat, thinking I had gotten away with it.

"Nice try Miss Evans. That would be your 10th tardy of the month; you will serve a 1 hour detention with me today after school. I don't know how your previous school ran things, but here at Albuquerque Junior High tardies are not permitted!" With that he continued writing the warm up.

(Btw if you're wondering where Ryan is, he won't be in this story that much. I'm still debating on it, but for now he's home schooled.)

By the end of the day I was beyond ready to go home. I was so tired. But I remembered my detention, so I walked there in a foul mood. I walked into Mr. Smith's class and saw that Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were there, goofing around and laughing at each other. My heart started to speed up as soon as I saw Troy. I secretly had a teensy weensy crush on Troy. I mean, who could resist that smile? Or his beautiful blue eyes? But I figured that he and Gabriella were into each other. They were always with each other. And they've been best friends since like elementary school. But for some reason they wouldn't admit their obvious love for each other. Well at least Gabriella's crush on Troy was obvious, Troy was just too oblivious. I sat down two seats down from the "happy couple." I pulled out a magazine and prayed time would fly by.

15 minutes later

"Alright well I'm going to go get some papers from the office. You guys better behave. If you aren't in your seats by the time I get back, you will be in serious trouble," Mr. Smith said.

The second Mr. Smith walked out Troy stood up and stretched. "My god, I was seriously about to go insane! Ditching fourth period to watch the basketball players' and the cheerleaders practice was so not worth this."

Gabriella smirked at him. "Oh puh-lease, like you didn't enjoy seeing the dumb cheerleaders kicking and cheering like idiots."

"Well at least I wasn't the one **drooling** all over the basketball players, now was I?" he retorted.

"You're just jealous because you wish you were as popular as them. The sad part is you could actually be a popular jock, except you're too scared to tryout," Gabriella replied.

"Okay, whatever," he mumbled.

Gabriella laughed and punched his arms. "You know it's true!" she said.

I was pretending not to listen to their conversation, and accidentally slid my magazine to the ground. Gabriella turned around and picked it up for me.

"Is that Amanda Bynes on the cover? I absolute love her, especially in "What A Girl Wants," Gabriella gushed. I looked at her in surprise. "Are you for real? Me too! I loved watching it in the theater, but my brother was too busy complaining the whole time I couldn't even enjoy it," I replied.

"Same here! Except I took this loony here with me," she indicated towards Troy who in turn stuck his tongue out at her. "By the way I'm Gabriella and that dork over there is Troy." Troy gave Gabriella a dirty look but gave me a small smile. "You're new right?" I nodded.

"Anways yeah, I love Amanda Bynes, she's so funny. You know what? "What A Girl Wants" is on cable tonight and I was gonna watch it again with Troy. You should totally come over and watch it with us."

I looked at her in surprise. I had been at this school for like 4 months, and not one person talked to me. Well there was one girl, if you counted Kelsi, but she was a little too shy and quiet for me. I smiled brightly. "Sure I'd totally love to."

"Well you should come over right after school with me. Maybe we can even have a sleepover! You have no idea how boring it is having a sleepover with a guy all the time! I mean all we ever do is play videogames. Not that I have a problem with it, but it gets boring," she laughed.

Troy looked at her with a fake hurt look on his face. "Are you actually calling me, Troy Bolton, boring?!"

Gabriella and I giggled. "We would never even dare to consider that Troy," I said. "But wait, your parents are actually okay with you guys having sleepovers together?"

Troy put his arm around Gabriella who started blushing, but of course Troy didn't notice. "Of course, we've known each other since we were in kindergarten. Gabi's mom knew my mom from college. Gabi's practically my little sister." He didn't notice Gabriella's face drop at the "little sister" part.

The bell rang. "Well I guess detention's over. Come on Sharpay, you can walk to my house with me and Troy if you want to," Gabriella offered.

I smiled brightly. "Sure, but only if Troy's okay with it. I don't want to like intrude or anything."

"Why would I have a problem with that? It's nice to have around a cute girl who doesn't punch me every two seconds," he joked.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Bolton!" Gabriella replied.

I laughed at them as we started walking. "Oh, you guys wanna share a three musketeers bar with me?"

Troy and Gabriella nodded. Little did we know, as we walked home munching on our candy, we would soon become known as the three musketeers ourselves.

Aha so how did you like the first chapter? Review pretty please! :D


	4. Never Mess With A Girl & Her Emotions

**(Sharpay POV)**

Over the next couple months left of school, Troy, Gabriella and I started becoming known as the three musketeers. We were always with each other. We were each other's bestfriends and moral support. I even introduced them to my brother Ryan. At first I was really shy and awkward around Troy, to the point where Gabi had to force me to hangout with him. But it wasn't my fault. I wasn't used to hanging out with a guy all the time. So the first month or two after meeting officially meeting Troy and Gabi I wasn't really comfortable around Troy. I guess he noticed it too, because we started talking one night.

_Flashback_

We were hanging out at Gabriella's house. Gabi had gotten up to answer her house phone, leaving me and Troy all alone. It was really really awkward. A few minutes had passed by.

I stood up to look for Gabi. "Wow Gabi is taking forever, I'm gonna go look for her." I started walking away. "Wait," Troy said. I stoppped and turned around. "Do you like not like me Sharpay? Because you always seem uncomfortable around me. If you don't like me just say so."

"Of course not! I like you, like a friend like, it's just I don't know. I, nevermind that's too rude of me to ask," I said.

"No go ahead, ask me," Troy said. I gave him a uncertain look. "Okay, you said so. Well, are you gay Troy?" Troy froze. A good thirty seconds passed by, I instantly regretted saying it. I was about to apologize when Troy let out a huge laugh. "Ahahaha! Is that why you're so awkward around me? You thought I was gay?!" I gave a small nod. "Haha you crack me up Pay. Of course not. Not that there's anything wrong with gay people. I just don't roll that way."

I let out a relieved sigh and started laughing myself. "Well that's good. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I didn't think it was possible for a guy to actually like always hanging out with girls, without being gay." A gave him a bright smile. "And I'm sorry I've been so, you know, distant." He shrugged. "No problem Pay." I gave him a weird look. "What did you just call me?"

"Uhm, Pay? I won't call you that if you don't like it," he said. I let out a laugh. "Of course not, in fact I like it." We both blushed. Gabriella walked. "Sorry that took me forever guys. I was," she noticed us blushing. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. I just gave Sharpay a nickname." Troy explained. "It's Pay. I'm genius huh?" A let out a strangled laugh. "Uhuh, okay then." Gabi replied.

"Well let's choose a scary movie to watch Troy." I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me. Gabriella trailed along behind us with a somewhat worried expression.

_End Flashback_

From that moment on, Gabriella never left me and Troy alone by ourselves. At first I thought I was just being paranoid, but soon Troy noticed too. And Gabriella started changing. She started wearing alot of make-up and wore very revealing clothes. She even stopped trying out for plays, and she started actually doing bad in school. Like not D's and F's, but her average was like 3.0 when it used to be 3.8 and stuff. She flirted with all the guys, even Troy, and she'd get very mad and offended if Troy didn't like what she was wearing or doing. She started inviting over Troy but not me. I confronted her about it, and she shrugged it off. She insisted there was nothing wrong. I knew she was lying, but not wanting to go looking for trouble, I let it slide. I still noticed her dirty glares whenever we were with Troy, but whenever it was just me and her she was completely normal. The more she pushed Troy, the more he ran, and half the time he would run to me. In her attempts to get closer to Troy, he was getting closer to me. By the time 8th grade was coming to an end, I found my old crush for Troy starting up again. I would never admit it, just like how Gabi would never admit it either, but that changed.

_Flashback to a month before school was over_

"Oh my god I am soooooo happy school's almost over!" Gabi gushed. I liked it when it was just us, that was the only time Gabriella was herself nowadays. We were at my house, hanging in my basement which was huge. After all, we were the Evans, richest family in town, but I tried to not let anyone know. We were in my house's theater. Ryan was hanging out with us too. He clicked with Troy and Gabi almost as well as I did. We were all each others' best friend, and for some reason I didn't mind that Ryan was best friends with my friends. He was the closest thing to me. My parents were never home or around. So all Ryan and I had was each other.

Gabi turned over to Ryan. "Are you excited to go back to school? No more homeschooling!"

Ryan laughed. "Uhm I guess. I'm actually kind of nervous. I want to audition for theater, but I'm not sure."

Gabi looked at him in shock. "Of course you shouldn't tryout for theater! You'll be stuck with the label drama nerd or dork for the next four years of your life! You should tryout for baseball, Troy's friend Chad is going to too. I'll introduce you to him. He's really popular, that's why I introduced him to Troy, and they get along perfectly right Troy?"

Troy shrugged. "Eh I guess, he can be an asshole at times though."

I joined the conversation. "Wait, does this mean you're not going to tryout for theater or the school's scholastic decathlon team Gabi? You've always wanted to tryout for those things since you were like little."

Gabriella shot me a look of annoyance. "Like you would know what I've wanted since I was little. You've only known me for a couple months."

I gave her a hurt look. It actually really hurt me, she was my best friend and I couldn't believe she had said that. Troy gave Gabi a dirty look and started walking over towards me.

Gabi cut him off and sat right next to me. "Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it to come out that harsh. I'm just not having a good day or something."

Troy scoffed. "Wow coming from the girl who was prancing around the room a minute ago yelling I love life."

"I was hyper! God Bolton." She looked at him. "What is wrong with you anyways? You've been defending Sharpay alot lately and never me! I've known you longer than she has. I've always been here for you. And little miss sunshine comes into our lives and you choose her over me?!"

I didn't like where this was heading. "Guys! We're all best friends. Troy would never choose me over you Gabi. I know you guys have been best friends for like ever, and I don't plan on ruining your friendship. At all. I just want to be a part of it."

Ryan backed me up. "Yeah guys, just cool it. Come on Troy, go with me upstairs and we'll get Chef Paulo to make us some food."

Troy followed Ryan without hesitation. I almost laughed at Troy's look of relief the moment Ryan suggested it. Gabi and I sat there in an awkward silence. I was silently thinking of ways to break the tension when Gabi turned around and looked at me.

"Look I am truly sorry. It's just that, nevermind." She looked away and started getting up. I pulled her back down. "What were you going to say Gabi? You know you can talk to me about anything. You're my best friend. You trust me don't you?"

She looked at me, and I was surprised to see tears starting to overflow. "It's just that. I don't know! You're my best friend Sharpay. The first girl best friend I've had since forever and I know you're not trying to ruin anything. But I'm not used to sharing Troy. When my dad left my mom and I, we had nothing. But then Mrs. Bolton helped us. She helped my mom get over the hurt, and Troy helped me."

I cut her off. "And as I've been saying for the past hour Gabi, I know. I would never try to break up your friendship. Everyone knows you and Troy are closer friends than me and him will ever be."

"I know that Pay. But that's all I am. I'm nothing more than a little sister to him, but he likes you more. Like the boy likes girl way. They way I want him to like me because I like him." She looked right into my eyes. I was a bit stunned. I've always had the theory of Gabi crushing on Troy a little, but not this deep or this intense. And I was really shocked that she actually admitted it.

"And the reason why I've been really bitchy to you lately is," she paused. I looked at her encouragingly. "Go ahead Gabi." She continued. "Is because I know Troy is starting to like you." I started to list reasons to why that is impossible. "Don't Pay. I know that you've noticed. Ever since you guys had that conversation at my house, you guys have been really close. Just answer my question. Just a simple no or yes. If this was true, would you start liking him?"

I felt my mouth moving but I couldn't utter a single word. She gave a sarcastic laugh. "I knew it, or wait. You've always liked him haven't you?"

I nodded. Gabriella just sat there. I didn't know what to do or say. I was just shocked and scared of what was to come. I braced myself for a dramatic scene, but to my surprise Gabriella started laughing. Like not a giggle, but to the point where I was afraid she was going to hurt herself.

"Haha wow. Can you believe it? Two best friends, liking the other best friend. How cliche. Come on admit Sharpay, it is a little funny in a ironic way."

I started laughing too. "Aha wow we're so not demented."

We continued giggling for a bit, but Gabi got all serious again. "Well whatever happens Pay, we cannot let this affect our friendship, no matter what. Whoever Troy chooses, the other must accept it and move on. No deciet, lies, tricks, or manipulating okay?" I nodded in an agreement. "You're totally right Gabi. In fact we should pinky promise." I smiled brightly. She returned it. "Pinky promise."

Just then Troy and Ryan walked in with big trays of food. Ryan looked at us and smirked at Troy. "See? I told you they would be friends again within an hour. That will be a buck please." We looked at Ryan in confusion. He calmly explained. "Troy and I decided to bet how long it would take you girls to be friends again. I said under an hour. Troy had absolutely no faith in you guys and bet otherwise."

"I did not! It's just that, you know, you girls can be you know, a little stubborn at times," he said sheepishly.

"Troy Bolton! You so did not call us stubborn!" Gabi and I yelled at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled. Troy froze. "Oh know, I know that smile to well, run!" Gabi and I chased Troy until we tackled him to the ground. We tickled him til he begged for mercy. Gabriella and I were out of breath and laughing by the time Ryan caught up.

Ryan stood in the doorway eating a cookie. "Like I always say, never mess with a girl or her emotions."

_End Flashback_


	5. Gabriella or Sharpay?

_End Flashback_

I sat at my desk, checking my MySpace and listening to music. Eight grade promotion had come and gone and summer was finally here. I had expected a summer of just plain fun. Hanging out with Troy, Gabi and Ryan. Going to amusement parks, hanging out in my backyard pool, sleepovers with Gabi, Troy teaching me how to ride a skateboard. It's been almost a month over summer break and none of those things have happened. Not once. The only fun I had with Troy and Gabi was the lunch right after promotion. Two days later Troy went to Hawaii with his family for three weeks. And Gabi and her mom went too since their families were close to each other. I feel a little pissed off everytime I think of Gabi's gloating face. How she somewhat taunted me about her leaving with Troy and me not being there.

"Oh don't worry Pay, we won't have too much fun. We'll get you a gift." And with that she had hung up on me. But a good thing had happened over the summer, I had gotten closer to Kelsi. I felt bad because she had been the first person to talk to me and try to be my friend when I first moved to Albuquerque, and then I ditched her for Troy and Gabi. We met at the drama orientation. I didn't care what Gabi said of it, I still wanted to audition for it. Kelsi being the amazing, talented composer she is, was there to sign up too. And ever since then we've been hanging out and talking again. I heard my phone ring. I looked at the screen and smiled as I saw the name Zeke flash across the screen.

"Aye Bakerboy! Calling to ask me what type of cookie I want next?" I laughed. Zeke and I had gotten closer over the summer, since I took a cooking class out of sheer boredom. And I met Zeke there, he was really sweet once I got to know him. He also made me really yummy cookies or pastries whenever I asked him to. I heard Zeke let out a nervous laugh.

"Uhm actually no Sharpay, I uh wanted to know if you know, uhm, wanttogooutwithmetomorow." I tried figuring out what he said in my head. "Are you asking me out Zeke?" I asked.

He started stammering. "Uhm only if you want to! Because if you don't then I totally get it! I wouldn't-" I cut him off short and laughed. "Chill Zeke. Yes! I would love to go out with you this Friday." There was silience.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I laughed. "Of course I'm serious, unless you don't want to go out anymore then-"

"No! I mean yes! Yes I want you to go out with me this Friday!" We both laughed. "Alright, well I'll pick you up at 4 tomorow and we can go see a movie."

"Sounds good, bye Zeke," I replied.

Sure Zeke wasn't Troy, but he was really sweet and I had nothing to lose. Zeke's phonecall left me in an amazing mood. I started singing along to "Walking On Sunshine" by Aly & Aj when someone burst into my room and gulfed me up in a huge hug.

"What the-" I looked around startled. The "mystery person" let go of the tight hug and looked at me and smiled. It was Gabriella! I looked behind her and noticed Troy standing there laughing. "Oh my god! You guys!" I then tackled Gabriella and hugged her with the same enthusiasm. "What are you guys doing home so early? I thought you guys weren't coming back until this Saturday, as far as I know, it's only Thursday."

"Well surprise! Me and Troy got home earlier than planned! We missed you!" she said. I looked at her skeptically. From what Troy has told me, it took at least an hour to pry Gabi from the beach. "Okay, okay. We also came home because I finally convinced Troy to tryout for the basketball team, and the summer camp training orientation is tomorow."

"Aha, I knew there was a catch. Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you guys are back!" I walked over to Troy and gave him a hug. "I missed you Pay," he whispered into my ear. I was about to let go, but Troy held on to the hug for a long time. We heard Gabriella clear her throat and let go of each other. I gave him a smile as we broke apart.

"Anyways, are you going to tryout for the cheerleading team with me Sharpay?" Gabi asked. I hesistated. "Do not tell me you aren't trying out and choosed drama over cheerleading!" She took my silence as a yes. "Are you crazy? That's like social suicide!"

I got a little defensive. "I don't care if it is! I like and want to do it! You're my friend, you're supposed to support me!" She looked at me in disbelief. "Well I am being a good friend! I'm stopping you from making a horrible mistake!"

I was about to argue back when Ryan stepped into the room. "Sharpay! Gabi! Troy! Is that you guys?" Ryan yelled from the stairs. "What do you want?!" Gabi and I yelled at the same time, looking really irritated.

Ryan walked up the stairs and into my room. "Dude! You guys are back!" He smiled at Troy and Gabriella. I gave him an annoyed look. "What do you want Ryan?"

"Yeesh, no need for the bitchy attitude. Mom wants to talk to both of us downstairs," he replied. I looked at Gabi and Troy. "I'll be right back." And then followed Ryan downstairs.

**End of POV**

* * *

**(Troy POV)**

There was an awkward silience after Sharpay and Ryan left. I decided to speak up. "I don't know why you have to be such a bitch about Sharpay trying out for drama. If she likes it then let her, you're being a bad friend Gabi."

She gave me such a piercing look that I immediately regretted saying anything at all. "I'm being a bad friend?! What the fuck Troy? I'm helping her from becoming a drama nerd! This isn't like High School Musical, where all the cliques blend together! (Aha ironic part. You can laugh now. *2 minutes pass* Alright now get over it, back to the story haha.) I can't believe you! The moment we get back here you instantly choose Sharpay's side over mine!

"I didn't choose hers over yours Gabi. I just voiced my opinions," I replied.

"Yes you did! You defend her over me, even when I was fucking right! Why Troy? We've been friends way before that whore came into our lives! I thought we finally got closer again when we were in Hawaii. And I thought-" she faltered but continued. "I thought you finally started liking me."

I stood there stunned. I mean sure, maybe I did consider her as more than a sister over the past 3 weeks, and formed a little crush on her. But the moment I saw Sharpay's smiling face, I was uncertain of my emotions again. "Gabi, I'm sorry if I led you on in Hawaii. We were really tired, and when you kissed me I just went along with it. But I thought I cleared it up afterwards, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I don't want any of the bullshit Troy. Just answer me, who do you like more? Me or Sharpay?" she asked with a dead serious look on her face.

"You know I can't answer that. Why can't we go back to the way things were? The three musketeers, including Ryan," I let out a awkward laugh. Gabriella didn't laugh or look amused.

"You know whether you answer or not, nothing will ever be the same Bolton. We can't go on like this," she said using an icy tone I wasn't used to.

I stood there in silience. I was geniunely confused and wasn't sure yet, but at the back of my head, a little voice was telling me that I liked Sharpay more. Gabi started walking towards to the door. She hesistated. "You can't keep playing this game Troy. You have to choose between me and Sharpay one way or another. At the end, not only will you not be able to choose one or the other, you'll lose both of us entirely." With that she left. I collapsed on Sharpay's bed utterly confused. I sat there in deep thought for about 10 minutes and decided to leave. I walked to the hallway and saw Sharpay walking towards me with a mixture of emotions on her face.

"What's wrong Pay?" I asked. She gave me a strained smile. "Oh nothing, my mom is just being retarded, that's all." I gave her a sympathetic look. "Well I'm not feeling too well, can you leave Troy? We'll hangout tomorow or something."

I nodded. "I was just about to leave anyways. My mom called and said I have to go home and unpack my suitcase and stuff. I'll see you tomorow Sharpay." I gave her a hug and left. I noticed her body stiffen at my touch. _That was odd, _I thought to myself as I left.

**End of POV**

Sharpay closes her door with an emotionless face. She locks the door, and then walks over to her bed and lays down and pulls the blanket over her head. She wasn't distraught because of her mother, like she had told Troy. Her mask cracked and she started sobbing. She tried to quiet them and calm down but she couldn't. She had been upset because she had heard every single word that Gabriella and Troy said. She felt so many emotions she couldn't tell one from another. She felt betrayed by Gabriella, confused because of Troy, but overall betayed and hurt by both of them.

**(Sharpay POV)**

_How could they have done that to me? _I thought that to myself. _How could they have had a little fling in Hawaii? Especially since Gabi and I had promised that this type of shit wouldn't happpen. _I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I knew deep down inside that nothing would ever be the same, no matter what choice was made by Troy. I was so confused and tired. I felt a wave of nausea and an empty feeling in my stomache. I curled up into a ball and stopped crying. I was so tired. So tired of all this drama, this hate, the betrayal. I closed myself from it all. _I'll deal with drama and reality tomorow_, _it won't go anywhere_, I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and darkness welcomed me.

* * *

So what you think? I wrote more than I planned but you guys deserve it because I haven't updated for two days. And my plan to begin with was like a chapter a day, but I've been so busy. Anyways please review! Any ideas or suggestions are always welcomed(:


	6. Sorry

I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to update. I've been so busy with school and dealing with boy drama LOL Anyways I am writing another chapter as we speak, I'll try to make it long(:


	7. Reality

**Author's Note**

Again I am so sorry it's taken me forever to update. I've been super busy with school and then going on vacation with my family. As soon as I got home I got sick. But enough with my excuses. Here's a chapter. Sorry it's kinda short, but I promise you another one tonight.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Pay!" sang Ryan.

He walked over to my window and yanked the curtains opened. My dark haven disappeared and was replaced with the annoying, bright sunlight. I grumbled something very rude and pulled my blanket over my head. Ryan walked over and sat at the edge of my huge bed.

"Go away Ryan!" When I didn't feel him get up and leave, I rolled over and sat up slowly. Ryan gave me a smug smirk. I glared at him.

"It's way too early," I whined. "What time is it anyways?" I looked at my clock with showed me it was only 9:20. "You better have a good reason to wake me up at this time in the summer."

Ryan snorted. "Oh please, you fell asleep like right after Troy left. And that was around 8. You got plenty of sleep."

I felt my stomach start knotting at the mention of Troy's name. A little naïve part of me had been desperately praying that yesterday had been a nightmare. But reality came crashing down to me.

Truth was, I barely got any sleep. I woke up around midnight and had started crying again. I had had a dream where Troy didn't choose me or Gabriella. And how all three of us has felt so much misery and pain.

That wasn't the only reason why I cried. True, it's not like Gabriella cussed me out, or Troy chose Gabriella over me. It was because I knew, at the back of my head and from the bottom of my heart, nothing would ever be the same. I couldn't even picture us hanging out together anymore, that's how pathetic things have become.

Ryan seemed totally oblivious sitting at the edge of my bed texting someone on his sidekick. I smiled at my twin. I wish I could be more like him. Ryan truly believed that no one was completely evil, no matter how horrible they are to him.

He walks around with such confidence that it seems like he owns the world. I wish I had been home schooled like he was. But I was suddenly thrown back when an awful thought came to me. Ryan hasn't been in a public school since elementary school. The teenagers are going to eat him up!

Ryan noticed my troubled face. "What's up Sharpay? It seems like you're having a debate with yourself."

"Ryan, are you worried or nervous about going to high school?" I asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm alright I guess. I'm mostly excited about everything. Why?"

"Aren't you afraid? Like those teenagers can be really big bitches." I replied.

"Well I have thought about that, but with you, Troy and Gabi by my side, I'll be fine." He smiled.

I tried smiling back.

Ryan didn't seem to notice my discomfort. "Anyways, get up and get ready Pay. We're going to East High today for the orientation stuff."

I wrinkled my nose. "I thought today was just the orientation for theater arts and geeky stuff. I thought the athletic orientations weren't until tomorrow?"

"Oh they decided to change it, I'm not sure why though. Well whatever the reason hurry up Pay!" He took a pillow and smacked my head.

I gasped. "You soooooo did not just do that!" He grinned in return.

I jumped off my bed and our epic pillow fight began. I squealed as I ran down the stairs with Ryan chasing after me. Ryan cornered me with an evil grin on his face. All of a sudden the bell rang. I was saved!

"Time out! Time out! I'm gonna go get the door." I said as I ran to the door.

" Awww that's not fair!" Ryan protested. I laughed as I ran to the door.

I turned around to stick out my tongue at Ryan as I opened the door. I stopped laughing when I saw who was at the door.


	8. Poptarts

I quickly clamped my jaws together. Right if from me, gawking at my messy hair, and my make up free face, was Zeke.

Ryan tried peering over my shoulder to see who dared to interrupt our epic pillow fight. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Zeke.

I playfully glared at Ryan, "Don't you have somewhere to be Ryan?"

He grinned. "Nope." I kicked his leg, which didn't do much since I didn't have my high heels on.

Ryan laughed, "Alright, alright, I'm going." He walked towards the kitchen to get a Poptart.

I turned towards Zeke once again and gave him an awkward smile. I suddenly felt very exposed and self conscious. I noticed Zeke trying to not stare at my boobs. _Damn, I forgot that I didn't have a bra on, the perve. _

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hey Zeke, not that I don't like you or anything, but what the fuck are you doing here this early? If I remember correctly, our date isn't for like 5 more hours." I teased.

Zeke laughed. "Well my mom took away my phone, and I don't have your number memorized, so I came over here because I need to cancel our date."

I felt my smile drop a little, but I tried keeping it plastered to my face. "Oh. Well then that's fine."

"It's not that I don't want to go out with you, because I really, really do!" I laughed at his little confession.

Realizing that he gave a little too much information, Zeke blushed but he continued. "Well I need to cancel our date because the basketball orientation got moved to today, and I can't miss it. I would invite you to go with me, but I know you'll be bored out of your mind."

I smirked. "Well you were right for thinking that, but I'm Sharpay Evans after all. I'll find a way to entertain myself. If the offers' still up, I'll go with you to the orientation."

Zeke's face lit up with a hopeful smile. "Really? That would be awesome. Like we only have to be there for like an hour, and then we can get my mom to drop us off at the movies."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I smiled, "I'll just meet you at East High in two hours. Ryan needs to go his baseball orientation thing, so I'll get a ride with him."

Zeke grinned, "Well I guess I'll see you then, bye Sharpay." I grinned in spite of myself, Zeke was an overall happy person, and his moods were always contagious. It was my favorite thing about him.

"Sounds good, bye Zeke." He started walking away as I closed our front door.

Ryan was leaning against the stairs nonchalantly, happily munching on his chocolate Poptart. "So you have a date with Bakerboy? I wonder what Troy will think of this," he teased.

I wasn't going to let Troy ruin my good mood. I grinned, "To be honest, I could care less about what Troy thinks."

As I snatched what was left of the chocolate poptart as I walked past Ryan.

"Hey! You Poptart stealer! Now I have to make another one," he complained.

I laughed, "Well you have fun with that, I gotta go take a shower and get ready for my date."

As I walked up the stairs, I thought to myself, what _will _Troy think? Hell, what will Gabi think?

My head is hurting just thinking about it. I brushed it off. I was just going to concentrate on Zeke today. I smiled as I got to my room, and started picking out an outfit to wear.

* * *


End file.
